


Lock Screens and Kittens

by SkyressWrites



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Carolina is only mentioned, Fluff, Kinda, Kitten, M/M, No Beta, let wash have a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyressWrites/pseuds/SkyressWrites
Summary: “Am I your lock screen?”, “You weren’t supposed to see that”.
Relationships: Lavernius Tucker/Agent Washington
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Lock Screens and Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly can't remember which Tumblr I found the prompt on but let me know if you recognise them so I can credit!  
> Hope you all enjoy!

Two men were sat on the lounge, snack foods and drinks on the coffee table in front of them. The only light in the room came from the tv in front of them playing a movie that neither of them was really paying attention to. The pale blonde was playing with a cat that was sat in his lap. Having found a cat toy, the grey kitten seemed to enjoy. The other darker-skinned male was messing around on his phone. He would sneak glances at the other male a smile on his face as he realized his friend was fully relaxed. 

He sat his phone on the space between the two and instead just watched the other play with the kitten. He remembered when David had sent him pictures of the kitten when he found it. The man had been overly worried about the little thing when he found him outside during a storm. Having asked sent him a text asking what he should do with food and worrying because the nearby vets were closed already. He showed up to David’s apartment with a small bag of kitten food to try and help. 

He hadn’t spent long there but by the time he left David had passed out on the lounge with the kitten curled up near his face. He had taken a quick picture and then left making sure to lock the door behind him. That had only been two weeks ago, and it was clear how much the grey kitten had bonded with David already.

His phone lit up with a notification, Carolina’s name appearing on the screen briefly. David looked over at the sudden light having got a glance at the picture before the other snatched his phone back up. David watched him type on his phone before turning it back off. “Tucker, am I your lock screen?”, Tucker froze, he looked over at David a sheepish look on his face. “You uh, you weren’t supposed to see that”. “Can I have a better look?” Tucker handed the phone over without question. David tapped on the screen and it lit back up, it was the picture Tucker had taken of David sleeping on the couch with the kitten. David looked at Tucker with a smile. “I think the picture is nice, though I’m curious why it’s a picture of me”. Tucker didn’t get a chance to answer as the phone lit up again, another message from Caroline. It read “Tucker grow a pair of balls and take him to the café, even if it doesn’t go well you know he’s going to love it”. David handed the phone back to Tucker, letting Tucker reply before asking any questions.

“Ok well you read that so”, Tucker took a breath and looked at his friend. “There’s a café that Carolina helped me find, would you like to go on a date with me to it” David’s face was flushed as Tucker kept talking. “It’s a um cat café, they let you play with them and shit. It’s ok if you don’t I- “David reached over and placed a hand on Tucker’s arm, which made him stop talking. “Tucker, I’d like that” Tucker nodded a smile on his face. 

The grey kitten meowed feeling left out, David turned to look at and smiled picking it up and placing it on Tucker’s lap. The kitten walked around his lap for a few seconds and then lay down curled up. David smiled looking at the toy and reached over for his phone, snapping a quick picture. He fiddled with his phone and then showed it to Tucker. “There we match now”, the picture showed Tucker watching the kitten a little bit of surprise on his phone and the kitten fast asleep in his lap.


End file.
